


How to spend a day off

by Anewhope303



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cannon-verse, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying over a show, F/F, Female Ben Solo, Femme!reylo, Force Bond, Gaylo, Hurt/Comfort, I inserted she ra into Star Wars, I think Rey would love it, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Rey, Lesbian Reylo, Lesbians in Space, Projecting your relationship onto a fictional one, Sort Of, because why not, but that relationship is also fictional, cuddling i guess, f/f reylo, fem!Kylo Ren, idk what I did, inspired by me watching she ra and crying, lesbian Breha solo, she-ra: princess of power- freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewhope303/pseuds/Anewhope303
Summary: Rey watches she-ra and emotionally projects herselfFem!reylo cannonverseI was going to do a catradora reylo au but I ended up with this
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/female Ben Solo, implied catra/adora - Relationship, rey/Breha solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	How to spend a day off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [van1lla_v1lla1n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/gifts).



> I have no idea what this is

Rey was alone at the moment. Rose was on a supply run, Finn and Poe were probably making out in the cockpit of Poe’s X-wing, and Leia was too busy with the duties of a general to train her, so she had been given the day off. This was a new concept to her. If she took a day off back on Jakku, it was because she was hurt so bad she couldn’t drag herself to a star destroyer. For the first time in forever, she had free time. 

She settled on her bunk, let her hair down and pulled out the datapad Leia had gotten her and pulled up the holovid Rose recommended she watch. Before she knew it, she was several episodes deep and it was almost evening.

It was an animation series about a girl with mystical powers and a sword, just like her. The main character reminds her of Finn a little, she was a brainwashed soldier for an evil organization who left to join a rebellion, but she was closer to Rey in more personal struggles then she would like to admit. 

Her struggle with the main antagonist, an anthropomorphized loth cat, struck her deeply. She was abrasive, angry, and conniving, but it was clear she wasn’t purely evil, abused by the shadowy figure that raised her and coping in the worst ways possible.

They seemed to care about each other, but when the heroine asked her to leave with her, she refused and betrayed her, dooming them to be enemies. Rey cried at that part, curling up into a ball and sobbing loudly. 

She reminded her of Breha, in a lot of ways. The anger, the hurt, and the hope that maybe she’s not too far gone.

——————

The bond opened a few moments later. Breha tensed, expecting the customary yelling or equally painful silence, but Rey barely seemed to acknowledge her. Instead, she is lying on her bunk in the fetal position, and crying. Immediately she scanned her memory for any attacks on suspected resistance outposts that someone important to her could have died in, but then she notices the datapad and assumes she’s crying about that.

Unsure on how to proceed, she speaks tentatively. “Rey? Why… are you crying” it was strange to see such a strong, aggressive fighter vulnerable like this.

Rey spoke in a thick voice, “She left her…..h-how could she do that?” She raised an eyebrow in confusion, to which she weakly motioned for her to sit next to her on the bunk.

Rey propped herself up on Breha’s shoulder, and tapped on the datapad to bring them back to the first episode. She had retired for the night, so she didn’t see why she couldn’t just sit with Rey and watch her silly little holo for as long as the bond lasted. 

———

3 episodes later, Rey had fallen asleep with her head on her shoulder and her arm around her waist. The show was cute, she could see why Rey loved it, even if she was going to have the theme song stuck in her head for the foreseeable future. She also identified very strongly with the antagonist, as Rey said she would. 

But honestly, she was more interested in the fact that she was being held by her supposed greatest enemy, even though she knew that wasn’t true. She was warm, expression soft with sleep, and she seemed to trust her enough in this moment to let herself be held.

Not long after she fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this good? I don’t know why I wrote this


End file.
